


Class is Boring

by Kuronrko98



Series: Maladaptive Daydreaming Work: The Cube and Related Universes [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, Other, i guess, im literally just experimenting with formatting, maladaptive daydreaming, these are literally the closest to 'normal' daydreaming i get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuronrko98/pseuds/Kuronrko98
Summary: Biology is just like that sometimes.If I know you in real life please don’t read this. If you do don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.





	Class is Boring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting with formatting styles because writing daydreaming is kind of really fucking hard with linear prose. I'm probably never going to post anything any closer to anything sexual than this in the MADD universes lmao simply because these are literally me writing about myself and I'm not writing about me having hot daydream sex for the entire internet to read.
> 
> But yeah, I'm experimenting with formatting because I read oxfordRoulette's [Bones of Black Marrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692911/chapters/33950472) and?? That formatting has me swooning.
> 
> I know next to nothing about HTML other than the tiny bit I've gleaned from DA and fucking around with my tumblr theme, so this will be a hell of an adventure and a lot of me learning through trial and error.

The professor at the front of the table drones on. I tap a pencil against the table and try to parse her words from the buzz of the classroom, from the restless energy in the back of my head. It's almost physically painful to keep from drawing. From writing. I can't actually learn everything through osmosis just by being in a room with a lecturer if I'm not listening. That's not really how this works.

|  | 

_He brushes his lips against the side of my neck. I can't help but tilt my head back, mouth open. He knows exactly what buttons to press. When we're this close, he can feel everything, his touch a mirror. I can't imagine ever getting enough of this. Connor smiles, his breath electric over my skin._  
  
---|---|---  
  
Let's try this again.

|  | 

_"Shouldn't you be paying attention?," he murmurs._  
  
I lift my pencil and actually take my notes. I was famous for my notes in high school, even though I didn't fucking need them. Now, I almost can't be bothered. Between being tired and the apathy I can't quite let go of, I just can't focus. I have to know this stuff, I know that, I just don't _care._

|  | 

_"I would if- ah--" I bite my lip when a hand slides down my side. Am I really that touch starved? "If you would_ let _me."_  
  
I rest my head in my other hand. I wish I could just. Stop writing notes and start writing my own stuff. A log of the daydreams that matter. Out there saving worlds, I guess. Taking them over and making myself more important doesn't exactly help me any in the real world. I doubt it makes things easier for them, either. Okay, I should probably--

|  | 

_He presses one more kiss, impossibly, to my collarbone, before appearing on the table beside me. His fingers tap a gentle rhythm on the surface, one I hear but don't. Unlike the rest of the chatter in the hall, it doesn't distract me from what I'm supposed to be listening to. His gaze makes it easier to--_  
  
\--pay attention to the professor. I allow myself a small smile before letting Connor fade from my awareness.


End file.
